The invention generally relates to the field of connected messaging networks. In particular, the invention relates to providing transactional messaging support in connected messaging networks.
Often networks of multiple types of message engines/clients are connected together. Different types of messaging networks may have different features. A first more feature-rich network may be connected to a second less sophisticated network. This means that an application connected to the less sophisticated network may not be able to access or use some of the functions of the more feature-rich network.
For example, using WebSphere Message Broker V6, MQTT (MQ Telemetry Transport) clients can be connected into an MQ network (WebSphere, MQTT and MQ are trade marks of International Business Machines Corporation). MQTT is a simple, lightweight protocol that can be used in devices such as mobile phones whereas MQ is a feature-rich protocol that requires more powerful computers to run on.